The Best Birthday Party Ever
by Yuei Ivy
Summary: [AU] - [Oneshoot] "Ini ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ada." / special fic for Sasuke's birthday. (telat)


**A/N: Sasuke = 8 y.o. | Hinata = 7 y.o.**

* * *

 **...**

 **23 Juli 2015, 04:49 p.m., kediaman Uchiha.**

Seorang bocah laki-laki duduk cemberut di atas sofa berwarna merah marun yang terletak di ujung ruang. Tangannya bersidakep, dan bibirnya dipoutkan ke depan seperti mulut bebek. Ia mengasingkan dirinya sendiri dari hiruk pikuk pesta ulang tahunnya.

Ia benci ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Ini ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ada." Gerutunya. Teman-temannya yang ingin mengucapkan selamat, memberi kado, ataupun hanya untuk sekedar mengajak mengobrol pun mengurungkan niat. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menghadapi sikap ketus dari bocah laki-laki itu, apalagi saat memiliki mood buruk seperti sekarang ini.

Sang ibunda yang melihat kelakuan putranya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak habis fikir dengan tingkah pola anaknya yang kini sudah beranjak usia menjadi delapan tahun. Ia menghampiri anaknya, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kau dari tadi hanya cemberut saja. Berinteraksilah bersama teman-temanmu." Ujar sang ibu.

Bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membuang muka, "aku tidak mau." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kenapa? Lihat, Naruto dan Sakura dari tadi menunggumu untuk diajak bermain." Ujar ibunya lagi sembari menyentuh pundak anaknya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Kau ini marah kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Okaa-san tanya 'kenapa'?! Ini semua gara-gara 'Si Makhluk Berponi' jelek itu tak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, okaa-san. Cih! Memangnya dia siapa? Sampai-sampai tak ingin datang ke pesta semeriah ini." Gerutunya. Ia bertambah kesal saja setelah mengucapkan itu.

Si ibu hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Hihi, memangnya dia siapa? Sampai-sampai membuat anak okaa-san yang tampan ini sebal karena ia tak datang kemari, hm? Apa dia pacarmu?" goda si ibu.

"Ayolah, okaa-san~," rengeknya. "Uh! Sebaiknya aku ke kamar saja, semuanya menyebalkan." Bocah yang bernama Sasuke itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai ata dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sembari menggerutu meninggalkan sang ibu.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan pestanya? Ini belum selesai." tanya ibunya sedikit berteriak karena suasana pesta yang cukup ramai.

"Terserah saja. Aku tak peduli. Pestanya tak menarik." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun tak tampak lagi di pestanya. Si ibu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Dasar anak-anak."

* * *

.

.

Pesta selesai. Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamarnya. Ia benci, sangat benci. Memangnya tak sepenting itukah hari ulang tahunnya bagi Hinata? Sampai-sampai gadis itu tak mau datang ke pestanya.

Ia berguling ke sana kemari di atas ranjang sembari membekap wajahnya menggunakan bantal, takut-takut ada yang mendengar suara tangisannya. Ia tak mengindahkan jas hitam dan sepatu pantovel yang masih ia kenakan.

Sudah hampir empat jam lebih Sasuke mendekam di dalam kamar. Ia tak peduli dengan pestanya. Ataupun teman-temannya yang ingin berpamitan pulang. Semua itu tak menarik tanpa kehadiran Si Makhluk Berponi itu -begitulah bocah laki-laki itu memanggilnya-. Padahal jika difikir, Sasuke hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengan gadis itu.

Seminggu yang lalu Sasuke diajak berkunjung di salah satu teman lama ibunya. Sebenarnya waktu itu Sasuke tak mau, malas katanya. Tapi karena di rumahnya tak ada ayah dan kakaknya di rumah, terpaksa ia mau ikut bersama ibu. Itu lebih baik daripada ia berada di rumah bersama para pelayan dan pembantu. Bisa mati kebosanan dia.

Setelah sampai di rumah teman lama ibunya waktu itu, ia malah dikenalkan dengan anak dari teman ibunya. Hinata, itulah nama anaknya. Namun Sasuke tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama gadis itu. Ia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Si Makhluk Berponi. Itu lebih mudah diingat, katanya lagi. Sasuke bermain seharian bersama Hinata kala itu, sampai sepupu dari gadis itu juga datang berkunjung dan mengklaim bahwa itu miliknya. Sasuke tak terima, jiwa sebagai seorang Uchiha pun timbul ke permukaan. Ia juga mengklaim bahwa Hinata juga miliknya.

Hinata hanya bingung di tempat, saat merasakan suatu persaingan antara teman barunya dan sepupunya, Neji. Mereka bertengkar, Hinata ingin melerai namun tak bisa. Sampai para orang tua menghampiri mereka, melerai keduanya dan berakhiran mereka bertiga menonton film bersama dengan posisi duduk Sasuke dan Neji di sebelah kanan-kiri Hinata.

Mulai dari situlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu uring-uringan karena cukup sulit baginya untuk bertemu dengan Si Makhluk Berponi karena ulah sang sepupunya itu, pikirnya. Pasti. Insting anak-anaknya berbicara seperti itu.

"Ugh! Aku benci sadako itu dan ulanng tahun kali ini. Menyebalkan!" Sasuke melempar asal bantal yang tadi ia gunakan. Bekas jejak air mata masih tercetak cukup jelas dikedua pipi putihnya. Ia menggerutu kesal.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, yang memotong gerutuan tak jelas Sasuke. "Pergi! Aku tak ingin diganggu!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam. Siapa sih? Awas saja jika itu ibu dan kakaknya lagi.

Hening di luar.

"Anoo... i-ini aku, Hinata. Apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam?" tanya sesorang dari luar.

Tunggu. Sasuke kenal dengan suara kecil itu. Dengan lekas ia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah sembab Sasuke.

"Makhluk berponi!" serunya.

"Ha-hai, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa seseorang yang di luar tadi yang ternyata adalah gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya oleh Sasuke. Ia membawa kue mangkuk dengan krim putih di atasnya. Tak lupa, ia beri sebatang lilin kecil dengan nyala api jingga di atasnya.

Gadis itu bernyanyi, "selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun. Selamat ulang tahun. Yeiy~." Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan kue mangkuk itu di hadapan Sasuke untuk ditiup.

"Buatlah sebuah permohonan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terharu, tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun membuat sebuah permohonan dan meniup lilinnya. Setelah itu, ia pun menghambur memeluk Hinata dan tak mempedulikan kue mangkuk yang terjatuh dari tangan Hinata karena ulahnya.

"Kau kemana saja, hah?! Kenapa baru datang malam-malam seperti ini!"

"Hihi, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tadaaa ini kejutan." Hinata terkikik, ia pun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "terima kasih sudah datang, ini akan menjadi ulang tahun terindah yang pernah ku alami." Lanjutnya tulus. Sungguh, ia senang dengan ulang tahunnya kali ini dengan kehadiran teman barunya. Mungkin ia harus menarik kata-katanya tadi sore. Terima kasih tuhan, karena sudah membawakan kado terindah untuk Sasuke kali ini.

* * *

.

.

Dilain sisi, ibu Sasuke dan ibu Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat kebersamaan mereka dari bawah tangga. Mereka menggumamkan 'misi berhasil' dan sibuk mendokumentasikan kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Neji yang ikut bersama mereka itu pun hanya menggerutu kesal. Sedangkan para ayah, mereka menikmati malam mereka dengan secangkir kopi.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **The Best Birthday Party Ever © 2015 by King Yuei**

 **Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
